Kagerou's Day
by susu soda gembira
Summary: Ini bukan kisah mengenai seorang anak yang diintai oleh kematian. Sebaliknya, ini adalah cerita tentang anak yang memberikan kematian itu sendiri. Warning inside!
Langitnya temaram, memancarkan warna putih purnama yang entah mengapa malam ini sama sekali tidak tertutupi awan. Lebih jauh ikut menampakkan kerlipan bintang yang menemani di atas sana. Terang, walau tak seterang sang Raja Siang.

"Dingin..." seseorang berucap. Memecah sunyi di antara sepinya tengah malam. Kedua tangannya memeluk erat tubuh yang, meski telah berbalut jaket, tetap saja terasa dingin. Ia memasukkan tangan ke dalam saku kemudian, melangkah buru-buru ke sebuah gang kecil.

Matanya yang redup tak mendapat kesulitan berarti tatkala melihat sesuatu di lorong yang gelap tersebut. Seorang perempuan, berpakaian mahal berupa selembar kain sutra hitam yang seperti terjatuh begitu saja di tubuhnya yang ramping. Syal bulu melingkar di leher, sepatu dua belas senti menghias kaki.

Perempuan itu baru saja tersenyum tipis saat dua orang kekar mencekik mati seorang pria. Ia tak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang dengan mata kelabu yang menontoni kelakuannya sejak tadi. Dua orang kekar yang sepertinya adalah pengawalnya itu berbalik, sama sekali tak merasa bersalah meski sudah mengambil nyawa orang.

Alis mereka yang hampir tidak ada memicing saat melihat orang yang menontoni mereka itu. Mereka menunjukkan raut tak suka. "Sedang apa kau di sini, Bocah?" Tanya seorang, satu yang lain menderak jemari, bersiap menghajarnya.

Bocah bermata kelabu itu mengedikkan bahu. "Jalan-jalan?" Sahutnya sembari tersenyum, membuat mereka tak suka.

Raut wajah perempuan berpakaian mewah itu menjadi tajam. "Bunuh."

Mendengar desisan bagai ular penuh kebencian itu, anak—yang sebenarnya tak bisa disebut sebagai anak—tadi terkekeh pelan. "Hee, aku jadi mengerti mengapa kau dipanggil wanita ular, Bibi. Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong, namaku Miwa Taishi, salam kenal."

Dipanggil 'bibi' ternyata membuat perempuan tadi sakit hati rupanya. Wajahnya jadi mengeras, memerintahkan para pengawal bertubuh kekarnya membunuh anak tadi dengan sadis. Ia sendiri tak berbuat apa-apa dan hanya berdiri di belakang sana.

Keduanya menyerbu bersamaan, seperti strategi orang besar pada umumnya. Anak itu tak ambil pusing, ia melompati dinding di sampingnya dengan mudah. Bagai terbang, tubuhnya mendadak sudah mendarat di belakang si Wanita ular.

Senyuman di wajah tak kunjung memudar walaupun tangannya dengan senang hati memotong eksistensi kulit leher dari kepala. Ia tersenyum riang, membuang kepala manusia dengan santai meski tubuhnya sudah mandi darah.

Kejadian itu hanya berlangsung lima detik lamanya.

Tak mau buang waktu, dua pengawal yang tak sempat meratapi kematian bos mereka juga turut diburu. Mulut mereka dibungkam dengan dua kali tembakan di kepala. Bunyi jatuh berdebam keras saat tubuh mereka ambruk di tanah kotor yang telah berubah jadi kubangan merah darah.

Anak itu, Miwa, meregangkan badan. Seakan-akan ia baru saja habis berolahraga biasa. Kedua tangannya mengibas-ibas, membuat darah menetes-netes dan berceceran di tanah dan dinding tempatnya beraksi. "Yah, badanku jadi mandi darah ular," ucapnya kecewa.

Sakunya bergetar, ia segera mengambil ponsel yang menjadi sebabnya. Tangannya yang berlumur merah itu secara hati-hati memegang ponsel lipat tersebut lalu mendekatkannya ke telinga. "Oh, Jun, pas sekali! Aku butuh bantuanmu membereskan beberapa tikus di sini."

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah motor besar datang. Beserta anak buah sang Pemilik yang bertugas 'membereskan tikus'.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Kagerou's Day**_

 _ **Cardfight! Vanguard (C) Itou Akira & Bushiroad**_

 _ **Warning:**_

 _ **Alternative**_ _ **Universe**_ _ **,**_ _ **BL.**_ _ **OOC, awas typo,**_ _ **Reverse!Miwa**_

 _ **Selamat membaca**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Pembawa motor besar yang diketahui bernama Jun itu menggelengkan kepala. Ia mengisyaratkan anak buahnya untuk mengangkut tiga mayat beserta sebuah kepala untuk diamankan entah di mana. Mata ungunya menghadap Miwa kesal. "Taishi, sudah kubilang berapa kali untuk tidak membuat darahnya tercecer di mana-mana. Sulit membersihkannya, kalau ketahuan polisi, bagaimana?"

Wajah tersenyum dan kekehan Miwa normal, jika saja tidak ada lelehan darah yang membungkus hampir seluruh bagian depan tubuhnya. "Maaf, maaf. Kebiasaan, sih. Lagipula mukamu lucu kalau kukerjai," ia mengibaskan tangan.

Jun menghela napas, sembari memutar mata ia membantu anak buahnya membersihkan darah yang menetes simetris di dinding. Ia sudah dilarang anak buahnya, alasannya nanti tangan bos mereka kotor, tapi Jun tidak peduli.

Setelah semua bersih—Jun mengecek sampai tiga kali tiap-tiap sudut demi memastikan, mungkin akan lebih jika tidak ditahan Miwa—mereka pulang. Tiga mayat dibawa dengan kantong besar yang langsung dibuang entah kemana sebelum polisi menemukan mereka saat patroli tengah malam. Terima kasih pada Jun dan anak-anak buahnya.

Tubuh Miwa ambruk di atas sofa, dari kepala pirangnya yang basah sehabis mandi tercium bau harum apel. Lengannya memeluk bantal, sesekali mengirup hawa dari bantal tersebut yang beraroma sama dengannya.

Ia berguling sedikit, peduli setan dengan Jun yang main peluk pinggangnya tanpa aba-aba. Mata kelabunya menatap lengan kekar Jun yang membuat pinggangnya sakit. "Lepas, oi. Sakit, tahu," usirnya sembari fokus kepada layar ponsel pintar.

Bukannya menurut, kini giliran kepala Jun yang _ngulet_ enak di punggung pacar tercintanya. "Ogah. Taishi harum, sih. Aku mana tahan," kata Underground King tersebut santai. Mana dia peduli dengan muka Miwa yang sudah sebara api, yang penting rindu urus dulu.

"Jangan bercanda!" Miwa berbalik, berusaha menyingkirkan kepala Jun dari tubuhnya. Posisinya malah mengundang Jun untuk merangkak ke atas tubuhnya. Menatapnya lekat dari atas tanpa berkedip. Wajah Miwa tambah merah.

Lantas, Jun merendahkan tubuh. Menutup mata ungunya pelan-pelan saat kelabu Miwa mengikuti. Napas mereka bertemu, waktu terasa lambat seiring gema detak jantung yang saling bersahut. Tanpa sadar kedua belah bibir telah menempel begitu keduanya saling berbagi sentuhan kulit.

Miwa ingin berhenti, namun ia tak bisa memungkiri kalau dirinya pun begitu menikmati. Beberapa lama, dibiarkannya lidah Jun menelusup masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Menyentuh langit-langit dan membelit lidahnya.

Entah kenapa, ia merasakan bagian dalam mulutnya berasa seperti darah. Padahal ia tahu Jun sedang menyalurkan cinta untuknya.

Seakan tahu isi pikiran sang terkasih, Jun memeluknya. Miwa tak tahu ingin iri atau merasa nyaman begitu sadar betapa kekar dan kuatnya lengan Jun. Memeluk tubuhnya erat dan tidak mau lepas. Tengah malam yang dingin tak lagi terasa berkatnya.

Miwa tahu, tubuhnya lah yang penuh dengan darah. Bahkan keringat dan liurnya sendiri seperti memiliki rasa juga bau darah. Darah dari mereka yang ia ambil nyawanya demi tuntutan pekerjaan.

"Aku sayang Taishi," Jun berucap pelan, masih memeluk tubuh Miwa yang beraroma sama dengannya. Ia menggenggam tangan Miwa yang bebas, berkeringat dingin di telapaknya. Mata ungu Jun menyipit, entah berapa kali mereka saling mencium dan tangan Miwa masih berkeringat dingin saat mereka melakukannya.

Jun berharap mendapat jawaban, karena itu dia menaikkan kembali tubuhnya untuk mendengar jawaban Miwa. Kalau-kalau dia beruntung dan melihat wajah pacarnya yang merah hingga telinga, hanya di depannya. Kalau-kalau dia mendapat jatah malam mumpung suasana lagi bagus. Kalau-kalau dia—

"Krrr..."

"Taishi jahat! Aku ditinggal tidur!"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Pagi itu, Miwa bangun sebelum matahari muncul. Ia segera pergi ke dapur, menggulung lengan baju, kemudian memasak sarapan. Walau matanya masih mengantuk dan mulutnya tak berhenti menguap, ia harus tetap melakukannya kalau tidak mau kelaparan sampai di sekolah. Jun tak bisa diandalkan kalau soal ini.

Tangannya meletakkan dua gelas susu di atas meja saat Jun sudah duduk manis di kursi. "Masih terlalu pagi, tak usah terburu-buru," komentar pemuda kekar itu sambil menguap lebar. Ia terbangun ketika menyadari Miwa sudah menghilang dari samping tempatnya tidur.

Si Pirang mengangguk saja, kuapan lebar masih menandakan rasa kantuknya yang hebat. Tak bisa dibohongi kalau terjaga sampai jam dua malam sangat membuatnya lelah. "Tak apa, nanti aku bisa tidur di kelas."

Mata ungu Jun menyipit, menatap Miwa tajam saat ia duduk tepat di hadapannya. Menikmati sarapan yang ia buat sendiri berupa nasi goreng dengan daging kepiting. "Aku lihat Kai waktu itu membuatnya, jadi kucoba saja. Aku ingin dengar pendapatmu."

Jun tak menyuap nasi ataupun menjawab Miwa. Walaupun anak itu sudah dengan semangat melahap sarapannya, Jun tidak menyentuh sendoknya sedikit pun. Matanya hanya terpaku kepada Miwa dan pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

Sadar dilihati begitu intens, Miwa balik menatap Jun. "Kenapa? Kau tak suka kepiting?" Tanpa menghentikan ritme makannya mengomentari rasa masakannya sendiri.

"Aku sarankan kau berhenti saja."

"Hah?"

Menghela napas, Jun melemparkan pandangan pada piringnya yang masih penuh. Ia tak memiliki kewajiban masuk pagi hari ini, kuliahnya dimulai siang hari. Ia bisa makan sarapannya beberapa jam lagi. Saat ini, yang terpenting bukan itu.

Tapi Miwa.

"Aku mengkhawatirkan keselamatanmu. Lebih baik kau berhenti saja menjadi pembunuh bayaran," ulangnya. Mata kelabu Miwa terlihat terkejut, tapi kemudian anak itu terkekeh pelan. Ia meletakkan sendok kosongnya ke atas piring yang juga kosong.

Jun berjengit saat kepala pirang Miwa memutuskan untuk menggeleng. Ia sudah tahu akan begini jawabannya, tapi tetap saja...

"Tidak bisa," katanya, sembari meraih gelas susu di samping piringnya. "Kau tidak perlu mencemaskan keselamatanku. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, kok. Jangan—"

BRAK!

Bahu Miwa terangkat, tatkala Jun mengebrak meja sangat keras sampai piring keduanya melompat. Kelabunya memandangi Jun tanpa arti, sebelum kemudian melemparkannya ke arah gelas yang sedang dipegangnya. Isinya masih tersisa seperempat, namun sepertinya ia tak berminat lagi menghabiskannya.

"Berhentilah," Jun mendesis lirih. Baris giginya mengerat, bagaimanapun tak mau bertemu pandang dengan Miwa yang entah ekspresinya seperti apa sekarang. Ini bukan soal dirinya.

Memang, hampir setiap malam, setiap kali Miwa menyingkirkan targetnya, Jun selalu diminta—atau memang keinginannya sendiri—untuk datang dan membersihkan semuanya. Mulai dari jejak, sidik jari, cipratan darah hingga mayatnya. Semua bagaikan tanggung jawab Jun.

Tidak sulit baginya yang memang seorang ketua geng dunia bawah di kota. Jun tinggal memanggil beberapa orang anak buahnya, menyebutkan lokasi dan semua yang ada karena 'perburuan' Miwa akan bersih bagai tak pernah terjadi. Mereka seperti sebuah tim.

Jun bukannya lelah dengan itu semua. Sama sekali tidak, ia bahkan sangat senang karena bisa membantu Miwa. Hanya saja, apa yang Miwa sebut sebagai pekerjaan ini terlalu berbahaya. Ia bisa saja terbunuh sebelum bisa membunuh targetnya.

Aah, membayangkannya saja Jun begitu takut. Bagaimana kalau di suatu malam Miwa meneleponnya karena ingin meminta bantuan bukannya membersihkan? Bagaimana kalau suatu hari seorang dari teman-teman atau anak buahnya menghubungi untuk mengabarkan kalau Miwa sekarang sedang sekarat? Bagaimana kalau... Bagaimana kalau...

Kepala Jun mendadak penuh dengan segala macam kemungkinan.

Ia menggenggam tangan Miwa yang bergetar. "Berhentilah..."

Kali ini, barulah Jun mau menatap Miwa. Di luar dugaannya, kekasih pirangnya tersenyum tipis. Matanya membentuk kesedihan yang tak bisa tertutup. Di sudutnya, ada air mata yang hampir jatuh. Mata kelabunya meredup, digantikan tetesan yang mengilat ditempa sinar matahari.

"Aku sudah melakukan dosa besar. Tak termaafkan," sebisa mungkin menahan air mata itu agar tak menetes di pipinya, Miwa tak melakukan apa pun pada tangan Jun yang menggenggam erat tanganya. "Aku tak termaafkan..."

Jun, yang berusaha setengah mati agar tetap menguatkan hati supaya Miwa mau berhenti, pada akhirnya hatinya bagai teriris saat mendengar nada bicara kekasihnya. Menarik napas, ia tak peduli andaikan genggaman tangannya menyakitkan Miwa.

"Lagipula, masih ada janji yang harus kutepati."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Istirahat siang itu entah kenapa Miwa tak merasa lapar. Padahal ia tak membawa bekal dan belum memakan apa-apa. Ia hanya berdiri di depan papan pengumuman sekolah. Pandangannya tertuju ke satu arah namun pikirannya sama sekali tidak.

Jemarinya terangkat pelan, menyentuh sebuah kertas yan tertempel di papan pengumuman. "Naga..." Gumamnya samar, tanpa sadar menyebutkan apa yang ada dalam kertas tersebut. Memang sebuah gambar sederhana yang melukiskan seekor naga. Naga perkasa bersisik merah.

"Miwa-kun? Sedang apa?" Jantung Miwa serasa melompat, seseorang memanggilnya begitu dekat. Ah, pasti ia sedang tak fokus total sampai tidak menyadari seseorang mendekatinya. Harusnya tadi susu yang ada di atas meja makan dihabiskannya dulu.

Kepalanya menoleh, mendapati helaian biru mencuat lucu dari kepala mungil bernama Sendou Aichi. Mulutnya mengeluarkan kekehan singkat, dalam hati sebenarnya tak ingin bertemu dengan pacar Kai yang jelinya seperti detektif itu.

Yaa, karena dia memang anak detektif, jadi sifat jelinya memang sudah diturunkan secara alami.

"Ah, Aichi. Ehehe, tidak ada, hanya mengecek saja. Oh, iya, Kai tidak bersamamu? Tumben..." Berusaha mengalihkan perhatian si Biru, Miwa menjual nama sahabat sejak oroknya sekaligus pacar dari seseorang yang berada di depannya itu.

Mata biru Aichi berkedip beberapa kali, membuat Miwa meneguk ludah diam-diam. Hatinya baru bisa tenang setelah senyuman manis muncul di wajah Aichi yang memang seperti diprogram untuk tak bisa berbohong. "Kai-kun sedang tidur di atap. Kalau kuganggu, nanti dia mengamuk."

Mulut kecil Miwa mengerucut, matanya melirik ke arah lain, berpikir. "Kai? Mengamuk padamu? Memangnya dia bisa?" Setahunya, Kai itu sayang dua ribu persen pada anak di depannya ini. Mana tega dia memarahi Aichi kalau sedangkan membuatnya murung saja Kai tak sanggup.

Kedua tangan Aichi terangkat. "Bukan, bukan mengamuk yang itu. Tapi... itu..." Tak lama, kalimatnya terhenti, mukanya merah sampai telinga. Bahkan tangannya sampai berkeringat dingin. Miwa memiringkan kepala.

Beberapa detik kemudian, barulah dia _konek_. Kai, Aichi, atap dan tidur. Kalau diganggu Kai akan _mengamuk_. Sepertinya dia tahu maksudnya apa.

"OOH!" Seru Miwa, baru sadar. Aichi, yang baru saja melakukan kesalahan karena rahasianya terbongkar menundukkan kepala. Mukanya serasa disiram air panas, pasti sekarang sudah sewarna api. Kai pasti marah setelah ini.

Padahal, sebenarnya tidak mungkin. Kalaupun marah palingan Kai marahnya pada Miwa, bukannya Aichi. Meskipun Miwa tidak salah apa-apa dan cuma bertanya saja.

"Oh iya, waktu itu kudengar Leon sakit, terus sekarang?" Wajah Aichi perlahan kembali normal, namun rautnya berubah drastis menjadi cemas dan murung. Miwa tahu anak itu sangat mengkhawatirkan sepupunya, meski mereka tidak memiliki hubungan darah.

"Sudah baik-baik saja, tapi Leon-kun sering memuntahkan makanan yang kuberikan padanya. Katanya, rasanya menjijikkan," kata anak itu sedih. Matanya yang biru terlihat berkaca-kaca, Miwa nyengir gawat, membuat Aichi menangis berarti membuat masalah dengan Kai.

Ah, tapi ia teringat sesuatu, memuntahkan makanan yang diberikan Aichi? "Makanannya siapa yang buat?"

"Aku..."

'Oh, pantes,' sahut Miwa, dalam hati tapi. Wajar saja kalau Leon bilang makanannya terasa menjijikkan lalu memuntahkannya. _Wong_ , yang buat Aichi. Anak itu memang tak bisa memasak, sudah bisa dipastikan kalau ia dan Kai menikah nanti, yang memasak makanan pasti Kai. Tidak mungkin Aichi, dia bukan hanya menghanguskan makanan tapi juga menghanguskan dapur.

Jangan bilang-bilang ke Kai, nanti dia mengamuk. Dalam arti sebenarnya.

Aichi pura-pura tidak tahu kalau Miwa sedang nyengir lebar, tapi dia benar-benar tidak tahu kalau dirinyalah yang sebenarnya sedang ditertawakan. Bukan apa-apa, antara dia dan Kai, yang suami harusnya Kai dan justru si calon suami yang pintar memasak.

"Aichi," panggil sebuah suara berat pas di belakang si biru unyu. Lagi-lagi, Miwa tidak fokus sampai tak sadar orang itu sudah berada di sana dan dengan santai mendaratkan kepalanya di atas kepala biru Aichi. Bahu kecil Aichi menjengit kaget, tanpa repot menengadah ia sudah tahu siapa.

Mukanya merah sampai merambat ke telinga, persis tadi. Tapi sekarang lebih lagi karena orangnya sendiri yang muncul. "K-Kai-kun... Tidur siangnya?" Berusaha mengalihkan rasa malunya dengan pertanyaan, Aichi merasa itu percuma saja melihat wajahnya yang tertunduk dalam sampai dagunya mengenai dada.

"Aku sudah puas tidur," Kai menyahut singkat. Pipinya menggesek di kepala biru Aichi yang gemetaran, tapi ia sendiri tidak peduli. Miwa terkekeh paksa melihat kemesraan keduanya yang tak tanggung-tanggung, di lorong tempat siapa saja bisa melihat.

Mata hijaunya yang tajam melirik Miwa, sesaat kemudian bangkit untuk menegakkan tubuh. "Miwa, kudengar dari Jun kau tak sehat. Sepertinya dia benar," Kai bicara langsung tanpa basa-basi. Lurus ke inti, Aichi sampai panik sendiri, lirik-lirik Miwa dan Kai bergantian demi menjaga perasaan keduanya.

Apa boleh buat, Kai memang orangnya langsung tembak, mustahil menghentikannya. "Habisnya, kau sama sekali tidak menyadari kedatangan Aichi maupun aku. Bagi pembunuh bayaran, peka terhadap hawa kehadiran sangat penting."

Tangannya menggenggam tangan mungil Aichi, mengisyaratkan pada anak itu untuk pergi. Aichi menatapnya bingung namun tak banyak tanya saat mereka sudah bertatapan mata. Ia berjalan tepat di hadapan Miwa yang terdiam karena kalimatnya.

"Kalau kau sudah kehilangan kepekaanmu, lebih baik berhenti saja."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sudah dua orang yang meminta Miwa untuk berhenti dari pekerjaannya. Jun, kemudian Kai. Miwa yakin Kai dengar dari Jun yang kadang hiperbolis itu fakta-fakta yang berlebihan. Memang benar kalau dia akhir-akhir ini jadi tidak peka, tapi Jun cukup lihai memanfaatkan fakta kecil itu menjadi sesuatu yang membuat Kai menyetujui ucapannya.

Selain karena Kai mengenal Jun sejak lama—bahkan Miwa sendiri mengenal Jun lewat Kai—, sebenarnya Kai memang peduli pada semua temannya. Ia hanya bersikap jutek di depan mereka saja. Bila sudah dekat, Kai cukup menyenangkan untuk dijadikan teman.

Tanya saja Aichi, dia sudah pengalaman menjadikan Kai lebih dari sekadar teman.

Malam ini Miwa mendapat panggilan untuk menghabisi satu target yang cukup merepotkan. Seorang anak angkat ketua mafia, permintaan khusus dari anak kandung sang Ketua. Sebelum bekerja ia bahkan sudah dapat uang muka berupa uang satu koper.

Anak berambut pirang itu masa bodo dengan masa lalu keluarga mafia yang terkenal kuat di dunia bawah itu. Menurut informasi yang didapatnya dari Jun, ketua mafia itu mengadopsi seorang anak setelah delapan tahun menikah dan tidak dikaruniai anak laki-laki. Beberapa tahun setelahnya, anak laki-laki lahir. Membuat keluarga ini kerepotan karena setelah dewasa keduanya saling merasa berhak menjadi ketua.

'Jadi orang besar ternyata cukup menyusahkan,' Miwa membatin kesal, tapi cukup senang juga karena bayarannya tinggi. Ia kesal karena kepalanya jadi penuh akan saran-saran berhenti dari orang-orang kesayangannya, belum lagi Jun mencekokinya dengan cerita targetnya kali ini. Miwa yang orangnya kepo jelas saja jadi penasaran.

Tapi sepertinya sekarang bukan waktunya untuk memikirkan itu, ia hanya bisa berjengit kecil dengan mata kelabu yang melebar saat sebuah benda dingin menyentuh kepalanya. "Angkat tanganmu dan berbaliklah pelan-pelan."

Suara itu terdengar menggelitik pas di samping telinganya. Benda dingin itu tak bergerak saat Miwa memutar tubuhnya, namun tetap menempel pada kepalanya. Sebuah moncong pistol jenis Glock warna cokelat melekat di dahinya.

Dari balik gelap tampak seseorang berbadan besar. Wajahnya tak begitu terlihat karena kegelapan, tapi hawa membunuh yang tenang dari tubuhnya tak bisa dibohongi. Orang ini serius ingin membunuh Miwa.

Anak itu sama sekali tak merasakan hawa kehadiran dari orang ini. Padahal tubuhnya yang besar dan aura mengintimidasinya sudah cukup membuatnya mencolok meski dalam gelap, apalagi untuk seorang pembunuh bayaran yang seharusnya terlalu terbiasa akan gelap.

Ya, _seharusnya_.

Tapi Miwa tidak. Sebelum merasakan sentuhan di kepalanya, ia tak merasakan ada orang yang datang dari belakang.

Ini gawat.

"Kau pasti pembunuh bayaran yang mengincar Tuan Kouji," katanya datar, sama sekali tidak mengubah posisi Glock-nya barang seinci. Benda dingin mematikan itu tetap menempel erat di dahi Miwa yang mulai dikucuri keringat dingin.

Miwa merasa terancam, namun ia tak menunjukkannya. Kelabunya mencoba mencari celah yang bisa diambilnya untuk mengalahkan orang ini. "Dan kau pasti disewa olehnya untuk membunuh klienku," ujarnya sembari mengangkat bahu.

Sesaat setelah menerima pekerjaan ini, Miwa sebenarnya sudah menduga kalau si Anak angkat juga akan menyewa pembunuh bayaran untuk menghabisi kliennya. Ia benar, tapi sama sekali tak menyangka musuhnya akan datang secepat ini.

Sekitar nol koma nol nol sekian detik sebelum peluru panas melubangi dahinya, Miwa meninju lengan yang memegang pistol tersebut dari bawah ke atas dengan tangan kirinya. Tangan yang berotot besar itu terangkat, menembakkan peluru nyasar ke langit yang hitam.

Anak itu membaca celah dengan cepat selagi tangan yang bebas tak bergerak dan tangan musuh yang bersenjata lumpuh sementara. Miwa melangkah ke belakang musuhnya, berniat menusuk punggungnya dengan pisau sebelum menanyainya macam-macam. Banyak sekali hal yang ingin ia ketahui mengenai targetnya.

Sayangnya, niat itu tak terlaksana ketika musuhnya membalikkan badan secepat angin. Glock-nya melayangkan timah panas yang hampir mengenai pipinya. Di saat bersamaan, Miwa meninju orang tersebut tepat di dada, satu-satunya celah yang terlihat olehnya dalam sekejap.

Musuhnya oleng, kepalan tinju Miwa yang dilatihnya bersama Kai dan Ren sukses membuat orang tersebut sesak napas barang sedetik. Mengambil kesempatan, Miwa membawa tubuhnya mundur berselisih dua meter. Pipinya masih terasa panas, peluru tadi benar-benar menyerempet sedekat mungkin untuk bisa mengenainya.

Miwa sebenarnya tak mau membuang waktu, karena itu ia memancing musuhnya dengan melempar pisau, sengaja tak dikenai supaya pandangannya teralihkan. Dalam satu langkah ia mendekati Sang musuh saat orang itu melirik ke arah pisaunya.

Jemarinya menarik pelatuk Colt Python, hanya butuh sedetik lagi untuk bisa mengeluarkan peluru yang berpotensi melubangi kepala lawannya.

DOR

Keras, tubuh Miwa terjatuh. Ambruk tanpa ampun ke tanah yang gelap dan minim cahaya. Dari perut dan mulutnya keluar air merah yang terasa seperti besi. Mata kelabunya memicing menahan sakit akibat peluru panas luar biasa yang melubangi perutnya.

Uh-oh, siapa sangka musuhnya bukan hanya seorang?

Ada seorang lagi, dari belakang. Sejak tadi hanya mengamati dan menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk bisa membuatnya lengah. Pada akhirnya, taktik itu berhasil membuat Miwa mengucurkan darah. Sang Pelaku melangkah perlahan ke arah tubuh Miwa yang terbaring pasrah.

"Aaah, padahal aku mengincar jantungnya," komentar si Penembak, seorang perempuan. Tubuhnya semampai dengan sepatu hak tinggi yang menginjak punggung Miwa. Anak itu menjerit kecil, darah kembali keluar dari mulutnya. "Apa aku harus melubangi kepalanya lagi biar dia mati?"

"Biarkan saja dia. Sebentar lagi juga mati sendiri," laki-laki yang bertubuh besar itu menyahut. Suaranya datar dan tidak bersahabat. Perempuan tadi mendesah kecewa, menggumamkan sesuatu semacam ancaman kepada Miwa, kemudian keduanya berlalu meninggalkan si Pirang yang tak bisa bergerak.

Susah payah, Miwa berbalik. Ia berpikir daripada menelungkup, setidaknya masih lebih baik agar dadanya tidak tertindih dan membuatnya lebih mudah bernapas. Mata kelabunya memantulkan langit yang hitam. Tak ditemani bintang, bulan pun enggan menampakkan diri.

Sakit. Itu sakit. Sakit sekali. Perutnya terasa terbakar. Ia bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang bersarang di dalamnya. Darah merah terus mengucur dari lukanya, namun Miwa meringis, tak berniat menangis meskipun ia sangat ingin mengeluarkan air mata.

Kelabunya memicing, berpikir bahwa langit suka sekali mengikuti suasana hatinya. Saat ini, ia tak merasakan apa pun kecuali sakit yang amat sangat dan kekosongan. Sama seperti kanvas hitam di atas sana yang tak memiliki apa pun sebagai teman. Kosong.

Ah, jadi inikah yang dirasakan para targetnya selama ini? Sakit yang amat sangat dan kekosongan? Hampa sekali kematian bila hanya ini saja yang bisa dirasakan. Tak ada rasa sedih, haru, maupun penyesalan yang ada di dalamnya. Kematian seperti ini tidak diinginkan siapa pun.

Apakah ini akan menjadi akhirnya? Mati dengan kosong tak berbekas.

Miwa menatap langitnya. Untuk yang pertama dan terakhir ia ingin mengklaim langitnya sendiri. Setidaknya, layar hitam raksasa itu tidak mengejeknya dengan memunculkan bulan atau bintang yang putih, kontras dengan darah merahnya yang mengucur.

Kelabunya menutup perlahan saat dirasakannya ada setitik air yang lolos melalui sudut mata.

"Ah, aku lupa menelepon Jun, berterima kasih padanya untuk semua yang ia lakukan untukku. Kai juga, ia sahabatku sejak kecil... aku belajar memasak darinya. Aichi dan sepupunya Leon, mereka berdua manis meski Leon sangat galak..."

Dalam diam, secara insting Miwa meraih ponselnya. Mulutnya terus menggumamkan teman-temannya, sesekali tertawa kecil akan tingkah mereka dalam ingatannya. Ia mendekatkan ponsel itu ke telinga, tanpa perlu melihat siapa yang sedang dihubunginya.

Tersambung. Ada yang menjawab di seberang sana.

"Taishi? Ada apa? Pembersihan lagi?"

Ingin sekali Miwa menjawabnya dengan kekehan normalnya yang biasa. Sayangnya bibir itu bahkan tak sanggup bicara. Ia mendengus lemah, mendengar suara Jun sangat membuatnya tenang. Untuk sesaat rasa sakit di perutnya terlupakan.

"Aku di Blok E... Ya, ada pembersihan... Kumohon, cepatlah datang..."

Terdengar suara tawa halus dari seberang yang membuat Miwa mengulum senyum. Jun belum sadar keadaannya, baguslah. "Hee, jarang sekali Taishi memohon padaku. Baiklah, karena Taishi yang meminta aku akan cepat datang."

Sebelum menutup telepon, Miwa mengambil napas. Rasanya sesak seperti berada di ruangan tertutup yang sempit dan hampa udara. "Hey, Jun," panggilnya, dari suara di sana sepertinya Jun dan rombongannya sudah pergi menuju tempatnya.

Terdengar sahutan keras dari pacarnya, antisipasi suara motor besar yang berisik. Jun menunggu, sedangkan Miwa masih mengambil napas patah-patah. Ia tak memiliki banyak waktu lagi sebelum Jun datang.

"Aku mencintaimu. Maaf. Terima kasih. Selamat tinggal."

Jun menghentikan motornya saat mendengar kalimat terakhir.

* * *

 _ **END.**_

* * *

A/N:

Sebenarnya ini adalah pecahan dari chapter 4 fic lama saya di fandom ini, ada yg masih inget? #gaada

Dengan permintaan maaf sebesarnya, kemungkinan besar saya tidak bisa melanjutkan fic tersebut karena hilang mood. Sebagai gantinya setiap chapter lanjutan akan saya buatkan oneshot yang bisa dibaca secara terpisah, jadi saya tidak sepenuhnya menelantarkan fic tersebut. Mohon maaf sebesarnya.

Untuk fic—atau chapter?—ini, ending saya serahkan kepada pembaca. Miwa mati atau tidak, tergantung imajinasi pembaca, ending menggantung adalah kesukaan saya #heh

Silakan dikomentari.


End file.
